


Shave and a Shower

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is hair shaving, a shower, and porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lj user raggedy-edge's [Sex Is Not The Enemy](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/96208.html). She gave me [this prompt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l4owymFUJC1qznfrio1_500.jpg) Prompt might be NSFW

“Are you sure?” Dean asked one last time.

“One infestation of demonic head lice is enough. Cut it all off,” Sam said.

Dean ran the electric scissors over Sam's hair. It had been a long time since Dean had done this. Sam had probably been eight or nine the last time Dean had shaved his head. But then, Sam hadn't been infested with head lice since then either.

Working his way over Sam's head with a careful thoroughness, Dean changed to a shaver after trimming it close to his head. It had been Cas who'd let them know what was going on before Sam scratched his way through his scalp. Dean lucked out and was immune, much to Sam's dismay.

Dean let his fingers trail across Sam's scalp eliciting a shiver. “Razor?” Dean asked after he finished up with the shaver.

Sam ran his hand across the short stubble on his head. “Nah, that's good. Thanks.”

“You should go shower before you start itching,” Dean pointed out.

“Yeah,” Sam said, standing up and brushing some of the cut hair off of his shirt before pulling it over his head. “You know, I might need some help.”

Dean pulled the scissors apart and was knocking the hair into the waste basket. “Go on, I'll join you in a bit. Got to get this stuff put away.”

Sam nodded. It was Dean's way to make sure everything was clean and ready to go before putting it away. Sam headed for the shower.

Dean cleaned and oiled both the scissors and the shaver. He swept the hair off of the floor gathering it into a tight bundle that they would burn tomorrow. You couldn't be too careful. Finally, he headed into the bathroom, letting a cloud of steam escape before he shut the door.

He dropped his clothes on the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower, he watched Sam rinsing in the overhead shower, his eyes closed. Dean picked up the bar of soap. Unwrapping it, he lathered up his hands and started running them over Sam's shoulders, catching the little hairs that still clung to his body.

“Missed a few,” he murmured as he rubbed Sam's back.

Sam moaned in agreement as Dean pushed him against the wall as his fingers dug into Sam's lower back. Dean let his hand rub down and Sam opened his legs as Dean ran his soapy hand into the crack of Sam's ass. Dean was thorough and cleaned Sam's balls before he stepped closer. Wrapping a hand around Sam's hard cock, Dean pressed up against him.

Fumbling for something, Sam finally pressed a small bottle into Dean's hand. Dean looked down, it was a little bottle of baby oil. Dean flipped the lid open and poured oil into his hand. Dropping the bottle, Dean slicked up his hard cock before he rubbed his oiled fingers across Sam's hole. Sam moaned and Dean did it again.

“Tease,” Sam's voice was ragged.

“You know it.”

Dean slowly pressed first his fingers, then his cock inside his brother. Sam moaned and lowered himself as much as he was able to allow Dean better access. Sam pressed his arms against the walls of the shower as Dean slid in and out of him. Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's cock and let his fingers rub Sam's newly shaven head while he kissed his back. He loved the feeling of Sam opening up for him.

It was awkward and he slipped out more than once before they found the right position and rhythm but once they had it, they had it. Dean thrusting in and out of Sam. Sam pushing back into him. Their gasps filled the shower as Dean came closer to the edge.

The water poured down on them as Sam climaxed, his come spraying on the wall of the shower. Dean fucked into Sam as Sam clenched and shuddered around him. He came, his knees giving a little under him, his cock popping out of Sam's ass. He watched his come spray all over the back of Sam's legs.

Sam leaned against the wall and Dean leaned against him for a moment to recover. Without a word, Dean picked up the soap again. Lathering up, Dean knelt and washed Sam again. Sam turned and pulled him to his feet. He framed Dean's face with his hands before kissing him.

“You know I'll probably need you to help me cut it again in a few days,” Sam said.

Dean grinned. “You know what? You're right.”


End file.
